


Blinding Flames

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blind Character, Blind John, Bullying, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fire, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, I guess some smut, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is the new kid in town and he is ready to throw down some sick parties. Problem is, he doesn't know many people since school starts in a week. Though a special dog might've lead him to the perfect guy ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first, John is not blind now. He's only half blind therefore he needs glasses. Also they're in Washington.

You woke up groggily as you sat up. Today was your first day in your new neighborhood and your Older brother's want you to explore a bit. Just to find where all the hotties are and to be honest, you wanted to know too. 

You slipped on some jeans and a shirt with a red jacket slipping ontop of it. You put your headphones on and slipped your phone into your pocket.  You look at a mirror and examined yourself, slipping on your shades before looking in it. You smirked at yourself and nodded upward as a flirting gesture. 

You are so full of yourself.

You stride out of your room and to the bathroom. You brush your teeth quickly before  heading downstairs. Your older brother/ guardian ; Bro; was sitting at a table drinking some orange juice while he read a comic. He was such a fucking child. On the other hand, Dirk was pretty damn smart.He makes robots for money instead of getting a job at mcdonalds. Dirk was the middle child and second in command.

Dirk and your Bro were kind of similar. They both wore the same shades and their hair was always styled with gel. 

Not to mention they love Lil cal. That fucking creepy puppet you hate.

Dirk was working on his robot as he looks up at you." Dude get out and find us some babes. Oh and make sure my **guy**  is sexy and nice."  Dirk chuckles as you rolled  your eyes under your shades. 

You flicked Dirk off before walking out of the door. You began walking around the neighborhood in the cool breeze that came with this summer/fall season. You shivered slightly. _Holy shit can this get any_   _colder_? You thought.

You looked around at the other children and noticed how young they were. You didn't bother asking if there were people your age for you to mack on. You continued walking until you finally gave up. You sat down in front of a fence and let out a small sigh. You closed your eyes slowly to have them shoot open when a dog barks in your face. 

The dog continues barking as it's tail wags back and forth. You took a closer look at the dog. 

Large. White furred. Husky? Husky.

It had a collar around it so you grabbed the tag and read "Becquerel " with the following address. "Washington St. 413"

_Guess he's lost._

You petted it's head softly and grabbed it's loose leash.You stood and began walking in one direction trying to find Washington St.

After a while, you do find Washington St. and a loud call of 'Bec' makes you jump. But you would never admit that.Becquerel Barked at the voice and ran toward it with you dragging behind.

"Whoa calm your sh-" You were cut off by a kid running into you.The kid falls to the floor and you stumble back. You look down to see that it's not a kid.

Just a short black haired nerd with an adorable face. 

"S-sorry." He stutters out as he looks at the floor and you swear you feel your heart skip a beat." It's fine dude."

You help him up and  he softly thanks you. Becquerel barks at you two and the ki- teen! He's a teen. He looks at the dog and smiles." Bec!" He hugs the dog tightly. " I missed you! I'm so sorry." 

"Oh this is your dog." You say nonchalantly." I was going to return hi-" You were cut off again by the teen hugging you tightly. "Thank you so much!"

 You whisper a 'No problem' as your face began to heat up. _Fuck no.Strider's don't blush!_  

The other pulls back and looks up at you with..Dark blue eyes and oh my god they're gleaming and holy shit. You know you're somewhat blushing now. 

"I'm John." He holds out his hand with his goofy grin. 

"Name's Dave Strider." You reply and take his hand in your's.

"Nice to meet you Dave." The way he fucking says your name makes you get goose bumps. He's adorable and he seems like a nice kid. 

Dirk can go find his own lover. John is your's. 

 


	2. Getting To Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bluh.

You and John walked around Washington St. a bit more before heading to John's house to hang out. From the time you two were walking you learned a lot about John (or a lot to you at least).

John has one older sibling with the name of Jane. He hates cake because his father and sister makes it all the time. Also because the cake they make is from Betty Crocker and he despises that shit.

He likes Nick Cage movies and Ghosts. His favorite school subject is Biology and he wants to be a biologist when he's older. He loves playing piano and his favorite color is blue.

 

He's also half blind. That part scares you a little. 

You got all of this information just by saying.'Tell me about yourself.' This has been a win for you.

Once you two arrived to John's home, John closed the door and let Bec go and roam around the house on his own.

"John, is that you?" A deep stern voice came from a door.

"Yeah it's me Dad." John responded. A man stepped out of the door while holding a bowl of cake batter. " Welcome back." John's dad smiled before looking straight at you, a bit puzzled. You guess it's because of your shades.

" Who's this?"

"Oh this Dave. I um...Kind of lost Bec but uh Dave brought him back to me." John muttered that last part but both you and His dad heard it. His dad didn't care though.

John's dad walks over to you and holds out one his hand, the bowl of cake batter pressed against his arm and side." I am John's father. You may call me Mr.Egbert or Dad if you wish."

You take his hand into your's and shake it." Nice to meet you Mr. Egbert."

Mr. Egbert then pulls his hand back. " As to you. Now I believe you have a friend to speak to now David." He smiles and walks back to the kitchen to finish his baking. John rolls his eyes before turning to you. "we can do a tour of my home later, let's go hang out in my room!" He giggles a bit and grabs your wrist, leading you up the stairs and to what seems to be his room.

His room was large for someone so small. He had the essentials of a regular room. A bed, Dresser, Closet, Night Stand, desk. It looked nice.

Besides the cakes everywhere.

"Sorry about the cake mess, my dad puts them in here when i'm not home." You guess he saw you staring at one of the frosted treats.

You shake your head."It's fine dude." He nods and sits on his bed after moving a cake from it. You sit down on his bed also."Hey um why do you wear you're shades?"

You shrug. "My eyes are sensitive." You lie. Your eyes work perfectly fine, you just hate your irises. 

"Oh.." He trails off and there is a moment of silence.

"Nice Dad you have." You decided to break the silence.

"Yeah he's the best. Besides all the cake baking of course"

You scoff. "Cake is awesome dude."

John rolls his eyes." No it isn't."

"dude ,cake is the shit."

"Yeah it is shit. I know."

"Not what I meant asshole." He laughs and you end up chuckling.

The rest of the day, you and John were arguing about cake. It was a fun and playful argument. And when you two finished arguing, you had to leave.

You retrieved John's phone number so you could text him. Or call him.

You left from John's house and started walking back to your's. You kind of got lost since you were thinking of John. You sighed and decided to call Bro to pick you up.

* * *

The next few days were spent with you talking or texting John. Your brother's teased you about your new "friend" but you ignored them. They don't know how you feel about John. 

At some point you found out he has a pesterchum account and you two exchanged chum-handles. Now the two of you pester each other instead of texting. 

That was exactly how you  spent your  last week. 

School is now starting today and you're already dragging your feet to the bus stop. 

You know John goes to your school but  he doesn't take the bus and you really don't feel like meeting new people right now.

Right now.

But you need an education so you have to go to school.

 The bus arrives to your stop  and you hop on. You stare at everyone and see them staring back at you. Thank god you're wearing your shades. 

You sit all the way in the back and wait for your arrival to prison. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bluh.


	3. Party Without Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where's John?"
> 
> "John Egbert? Pfft, he's not invited to a party like this."
> 
> "Why the fuck not? You said everyone will be here."
> 
> "Everyone that's a someone was invited....
> 
> John is a nobody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be working on this for a couple of days because I have an idea for a fic and since that's one chapter long, I want to finish that before I finish this.

Your day in school wasn't as bad as you thought. The teachers are hella cool. The only problem is Vice Principle, Kankri Vantas, or Mr. Vantas.

It's an odd name but whatever.

Mr.Vantas always gave preaches about triggering other students but Principle, Meenah Peixes (Best principle ever), always keeps him in place.

Your classmates are douches and bitches but they're cool to you. Hell yeah, Strider charms.

It works for Dirk too but Dirk doesn't pay any attention to them.

When you were opening you locker, you over heard two jocks talking about a party.

"He fucking quit dude." One jock said.

"Who needs that faggot anyway?"The other responded.

"Yeah but we need a new Dj."

"I can Dj for you." You step in before the other Jock could speak. They stare at you before scoffing.

"Look noob. We have no time for your bullish-" 

"I Dj at clubs. I can be considered a professional."

They blink and look at each other before turning away from you completely and ensuing a small arguement.

You know they'll say yes.

And like how you predicted, they agreed.

You smirk as they give you the information you need. You ask if you could bring some friends but they said they're inviting everyone.

You shrug and go home. John's gonna be there then.

The party was actually on the friday at the end of the week. And guess what. It's friday now and you're headig over with your equipment to the house the party was being hosted at.

You soon arrive there and set up. One of the Jocks you talked to comes up to you.

"Don't screw up, Strider."He threats.

You chuckle and wave him off. He glares at you for a second before walking off. You sucked in some air just so you could breathe through this excitement.

You begin to play the sickest beat you've ever made. The crowd stares in shock before cheering loudly.

Pfft you're totally going to be invited to other parties.

You Mix music for a while before you decide to take a short break. You set up a playlist and hop down from your station to the snack table.

You noticed you haven't seen John in this party.

You pushed back this question for a long time before the curiousity bites you hard in the goddamn head. You head to one of the Jocks and you think this guy is the leader of them.

"Where's John?" You ask bluntly.

"John Egbert? Pfft, he's not invited to a party like this."

"Why the fuck not? You said everyone will be here."

"Everyone that's a someone was invited. John is a nobody, okay Strider."

You growl but nod and go back to your work station, ignoring everything but your beats.

Once the party was over, you packed up and headed to the door till that douche/ jock grabs your shoulder.

"You're our new Dj, Strider."

You nod and walk out. You would be proud but you're too upset about how they didn't invite John.

You feel so fucking sorry for John. So you buy him a jug of icecream and ring his doorbell. He only hates cakes not icecream. John opens the door and stares at you with a complex look.

"I just randomly felt sorry for you. I don't mean to make you feel weak but I just had that feel and I needed to do something" You half lie as you give him the vanilla icecream pint jug.

He smiles though and thanks you before saying he has work to finish. He closes the door after you two say goodbye and you sigh.

He's so fucking adorable. Such an adorable dork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...what the beginning notes said...


	4. Slipped into Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say

Days and Parties go on and on. School is practically a choice for you now. You still go to school to get the education you need and you're passing with straight C's and the occasional B or A-

Each party you Dj at you find yourself feeling more and more sorry for John. You buy him something each time he's not invited to a party and you would lie with a 'cause you're a great bro' or 'cause you're that awesome'

You can never tell him the truth.

But now you're forced to.

"Hey why are you giving me all these things?" John looks at you, waiting for an answer.

You swallow down a lump in your throat as casual as you can while you sit back on the Egbert family's couch

You shrug."don' know egderp. Guess ya're cool enough" Shit your accents showing. The one that only comes when you're really nervous or angry. Maybe even sad. You don't honestly know.

You've never been sad. You would be sad for the loss of your parents but you didn't really know them.You were born. You got breastfed for 1 month then the two died.

Yeah you don't remember shit and you've been taught not to let anyone see you break down.

"Are you sure Dave? I'm not that cool." John's voice snaps you back out of your thoughts."What!? Not that cool!? John ya're hella cool!"You snap back at him, causing him to jump.

He soon relaxes and looks to the floor."If I was cool then I would be a somebody..." He trails off and you could feel your eyes burning to get a tear out of them. Your arms wrap around John and you feel John tense up.

"i'm so sorry John. For lying to you I just...I don't want you to feel bad...." You sigh before resuming." I've been invited to the jock's parties and I feel really bad that you can't go so like, after every party, I bring you something. It's weird but it makes me feel a bit better. Please don't be mad at me."

Once you finish, you hear John giggle. And of course, it was adorable

"Oh Dave." He starts with a grin. "How can I be mad at you when you're doing somethig so nice for me?" He smiles cheerfully at you before relaxing on the arm rest of the couch."Besides I don't want to go to those Jock parties. They get really out of hand and someone ends up hurt."

"They ain't- aren't that bad"

"yes they are"

"They haven't been bad to me. It's like a regular party dude."

John lets out a frustrated groan. "Look Dave. You haven't been with them long enough as I have. There's always an accident in their parties. Big or small."

"At least come to one dude"

"No"

"I'll make sure the jocks don't bother you. You can hang out with me at the dj table. Dirk can watch you when I can't. If i'm busy, he'll be your Dave."

John rolls his eyes and crosses arms, raising an eyebrow towards you.

"Okay so he won't watch you, but I will! I'll watch you like a hawk!"You insist

He lets out a sigh."Fine"

You grin in success. "Awesome"

=> Be John

You are now getting ready for a party Dave is inviting you to and you are totally freaking out.

You already got your clothes on but you're still wondering if this outfit is good enough.

You wore your white shirt with the green slime ghost on it with a blue hoodie on top. You decided to wear jeans instead of your shorts. You slip on your red shoes with the flames on them because why the fuck not?

You got a message from Dave saying 'Hurry your butt'

You roll your eyes and decide that you have to go out now. You step out of your room and down the stairs. You say your goodbyes to your sis and Dad who are in the kitchen baking as you walk out of the house.

You hop into Dirk's car. In the back because Dave was in the passenger seat. "Hi Dave! Hello Dirk!" you greet

"Whoa why do I get the polite greetin'?" Dirk says, his accent a bit thicker than Dave's. It's weird how the Strider accents work. Bro has the thickest accent out of all the strider brothers. Dirk obviously second leaving Dave last.

"Because I just figured you would like a polite greeting. I haven't hung out with you a lot so I don't really want to make you angry in any way, sir."

Dirk looks in the mirror to glance at you. You shift uncomfortably before he pulls out of the driveway and begins the drive to the destination, which is an abandonded house.

The drive was silent. Dave taped his fingers on his bag which was on his lap. Dirk drove and you looked out the window.

"Do you have any older brothers I can date, Egderp?" Dirk breaks the silence, and the question throws you off guard.

"Bro!" Dave yells but you shoosh him.

" I don't have a brother but I do have a cousin.His name is Jake English and he's 18 years old. He loves a good old adventure and currently he is on one with my other cousin Jade. Jade left me in charge of Bec by the way so no, I technically don't have a dog. But anyway, Jake is 6'1" and he is really tough. He has an english accent and he's really nice but kind of oblivous and a clutz." You chuckle a bit before getting serious.

"And he's gay."

Dirk slips you a paper and you examine it. It has a phone number and what seems to be a chum handle.

"Give him my info egderp"

You giggle with a ' Yes Sir.'

You spent the rest of the time texting Jake about Dirk. Jake seems intrested in Dirk and he cannot wait till he sees this Strider for himself.

Once you three arrive, you jump out of the car and automatically people are staring at you.

You can hear their whispers.

Feel their Judgement

Taste the blood that will form in your mouth at the first punch.

You whimper softly and you guess Dave heard because he's right next to you with an arm over your shoulder.He gives you a reassuring smile and you smile back.

You get this really weird feeling when you see Dave smile and care for you.It makes your heart skip a beat.

You, Dave, and Dirk walk inside. Dirk breaks away from you two as you two walk to a table. You lean on the table as Dave takes out his laptop. He opens it, clicks a couple of things, plugs in the amplifiers,and begins working

You watch him closely as he works. He has a very concentrated look on his face. It's kind of cute but you would never admit that. As far as you know, you're not gay. Not a homosexual. No homo.

He was soon interrupted by one of the jocks that picked on you. He snarls and glares at you. "Why'd you bring this piece of shit?"

You look down and tug on your sleeve."Because he's the only friend I have that doesn't annoy the shit out of me." Dave retorts. The jock- Devin. His name is Devin. Devin growls under his breath before walking away.

Dave turns to look at you and he hugs you tightly. "I'll stand up for you any day bro."

You sigh. "Just don't get yourself hurt...." He looks at you and you shake your head." Nevermind i'll just...get something to drink."

Without waiting for an answer , you walk away from the table.You stop by the punch bowl and realize it might be drugged. You step away from the punch bowl and into someone. You turn slowly to see Devin with rope and a knife. You freeze as you eye the knife.

You can barely see the smoke behind him.He grabs you and throws you into the table. You were too shocked to let out any noises other than a grunt. He ties your hands together behind one of the table legs. And he tied them Tight! You whimper out but he slaps you and tells you to shut up. So you do.

He lifts your shirt and hood over your chest before draggig the knife onto your skin. He writes letters into your skin as you bite down onto your lip to hold in crys of pain. Tears stream down your face as you take the pain.

Once he was done, you looked down to see what he spelled."Dave's Pet"

You look up to see him but he's gone. There's no one around and all you can see is small clouds of smoke. Then suddenly someone yelled out to the others and what he yelled made you squirm and jump.

"Fire"

You open your mouth to cry for someone but you haven't found your voice yet. You continue to squirm as you irritate your fresh wound. The flames begin to travel before you and up the walls. Once the flames get close enough, you finally scream. 

You scream more as the flames burn the wodden table behind you. Luckily, it burned the ropes also and a bit of your wrists but you think it's just a first degree burn.

You hop to your feet in pain while rolling your shirt down. You began to run to the entrance but you were blocked by a piece of the roof falling in front of you.The fall of the burning item made some flares fly at you.

Some landing in your eyes.

You fall to the ground and howl in pain. You rub at your eyes, trying to get the flame out but you can't. You continue to scream for help till you hear a familar voice. Dave's voice.

"John!? John!" Comforting arms wrap around you and lift you to your feet."Dave? Is that you? I can't see!"

"Oh my god John...." He whispers as he picks you up bridal style. You soon drift unconscious from the pain in your chest and in your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing at all


	5. I'm sorry my Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guess everyone will meet today. But the thing is, you don't want to see John again after what happened. 
> 
> If this hasn't been noticed before, YOU ARE HELLA GUILTY ABOUT THIS SHIT.
> 
> You utterly and unironically feel like pure shit and talking to John will make you feel worse. 
> 
> But you're a Strider and Striders deal with their problems. 
> 
> Even though Striders don't have problems like this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I had a crazy weekend. Like really crazy and I'm still a bit tired from it so there is going to be some errors. Probably.

You are now Dave and you are crying your eyes out in a waiting room of a hospital. Dirk sits next to you and wraps an arm around you to comfort you. You would be ashamed for breaking down in public but You couldn't care any less about that. 

You made your best friend/crush blind.

You feel so goddamn guilty about this and Dirk can feel it. That's why he's comforting you. You calm down a bit and start sniffiling. Bro walks in soon after and sits next to you. He doesn't say anything but when you looked up at him, you could see the curiousity and worry on his face.You notice Dirk was on his phone. You leaned over and looked at what was on the screen.

TT: we can't see him right now.

GT: Oh dear! 

GT: I hope he'll be alright when we get there.

GT: I must finish packing, Dirk. I'll talk to you later, alright?

TT: yeah it's cool.

GT: Please take care of our dear John. 

GT: You and your brothers. 

TT: we promise we will.

GT: Farewell. 

TT: see ya.

golgothasTerror [GT] ceased pestering timaeusTesti-

He put the phone away. You blink and look at the opening hospital door to see Mr. Egbert and John's big sister, Jane rushing in frantically. Mr.Egbert looked like a hot mess.

"James Egbert. Father of John Egbert."He huffs as he approaches the nurse behind the counter. The nurse clicks on her mouse and types on her key board. "He's still with doctors sir. He won't be out for a bit. There are already people waiting for him over there." She points to You and your brothers. Mr.Egbert thanks the nurse before walking over to you three with Jane following. 

Bro stands up and holds out his hand to Mr.Egbert. " I'm Bro Strider. Dave's and Dirk Older brother and guardian." Mr. Egbert takes his hand. "I am John's father. I didn't think here was the time we would meet." Mr. EGbert tries joking but he can't. His smile has anythihng but happiness and shit along those lines.

You feel really guilty about this now.

Dirk nudges you and you look up at him. " Rose and Roxy are coming here." Is all he says before your eyes widen behind your shades. 

Why are you even wearing those shades still? Oh yeah because of your eyes. 

"They're... coming?" You struggle to say. He nods. "Told them about the problem and your problem so they decided to come down and help you out." 

You begin to process everything.  _So Rose will definetly tell you what you should do to win his trust back and Roxy will tell you to make advances at him but don't say a word so he won't know it's you. Ugh fucking great. Rose can help but Roxy? Fuck that shit._

A doctor opens the door and your head ; along with everyone else's; shoots in that direction. "Family of John Egbert?" 

Mr.Egbert stands along with Jane. "Come this way." The doctor says as he turns back and opens the door. Mr.Egbert and Jane follow quietly. 

After a while Jane and Mr.Egbert come back and they seem a bit more relieved. "How's John?" You ask. "John ....He's blind...Completely and um...Other than that.." Jane looks at the elder Egbert as he shakes his head with a worried face.She looks back at you. "John's fine. He doesn't have any burns." She answers. 

You question her for a sec before dropping it. " Can I see him?" 

"No. He's resting right now." Mr.Egbert says, slightly raised voice. 

" Alright" You sigh. You then turn to Dirk and Bro. They both look at the door and begin heading out. You say goodbye to Mr. Egbert and jane before following your brothers. You decide to drive with your oldest brother. You sit on the passenger side and buckle up. 

Bro backs out of the parking spot then out of the hospital parking lot. 

You're silent for a very long time till bro break the silence. 

"It's not your fault." 

You groan." Yes it is." 

"How." It didn't really sound like a question. More like ' please state your reasoning' kind of thing. Is that still a question? Whatever. 

" I told him to go to that party! If he didn't go then this wouldn't have happened!" You yell. You placed your shade on top of your head and rub at the tears threatening to escape your eyes." I shouldn't have done that...." 

Bro shakes his head." You didn't know lil man. It's not your fault." 

You decide not to answer him and he doesn't bother talking to you for the rest of the ride. 

Once you arrive to the apartment, Dirk's car is already in the driveway. Bro parks next to Dirk's car and hops out. You do the same and rush inside, using your spare key. Dirk looks up and sees you rushing to your room. 

You lock your room door and turn off the lights. You slip into your bed and curl up, crying yourself to sleep. 

* * *

Two weeks have passed since that day and you haven't spoken to John since. You didn't know what to say. You didn't know how he would react. You think he would yell at you for making him go to the party and you seriously don't want to be reminded about that. But now, he's coming back to school and you have to talk to him now. Dirk told you this because Jake and Jade, John's cousins, are coming with John. 

Rose and Roxy are also attending your school today. You guess everyone will meet today. But the thing is, you don't want to see John again after what happened. 

If this hasn't been noticed before, YOU ARE HELLA GUILTY ABOUT THIS SHIT.

You utterly and unironically feel like pure shit and talking to John will make you feel worse. 

But you're a Strider and Striders deal with their problems. 

You, Dirk, and your cousins wait at the bus stop. "David?' Rose whispers behind you. "Don't call me that." You growl. She ignores your threatening tone and continues." You must promise to speak to John today."

You cross your arms like the stubborn Strider you are. " No fucking promises Lalonde."

"Oh cum on daaaaaaaaave... Hehe cum.. Anywai, You need 2 suck it up and go talk 2 da guy. He's already seen ur ass so like he must like you or it... or somethin...." Roxy interupts. She sounds way too drunk to be going to school. You kind of wonder how she'll make it through the day without anybody asking her questions. "That is somewhat true. John will not hate you or blame you for this. Besides you practically saved his life. He'll be really greatful Dave." Rose says. You never thought of it that way. You feel less guilty about this now.

Dirk looks at his phone. You begin to wonder what he's doing on there. The bus soon arrives and the four of you step onto it. You look around and see a lot of Jocks and cheerleaders smirking at you. You shake your head and walk to the back of the bus, the other three family members follow you. You sit down and Rose sits next to you. Dirk and Roxy sit accros the isle.

"He won't hate you.." Rose whispers. You wave her off and look out the window.

The bus stops in front of the school and the students flood out of it. You step out and a loud feminine voice of your name makes you jump. 

You look in that direction and see Jane waving to you. You smile but your smile disappears when you see John holding a cane. John is by two taller figures, one is just a couple inches taller than John with long messy hair and circular glasses.The other is much taller than John but kind of looks like John but with green eyes and more neatly styled hair. You bite you bottom lip in worry as they walk closer to you.

Dirk pushes you to John and you accidently bump into him like how you did the first time you met John. You knew John was going to fall so you wrapped your arms around him tightly. He tenses then hugs you back. " I'm guessing this is Dave...." He whispers. You nod. "Yeah it's me..." 

You two stay like that before you sigh. "I'm sorry...." 

"For what?" 

_For not being the knight you needed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merh.


	6. The Wandering Derp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Rape here Yo

You shake your head. "Nevermind." 

John looks at you with a confused face but his eyes are more grim than usual.They're greyish. Lifeless. It stills has a tint of blue but it's not the blue that gives you hope. No.

This blue gives you hell.

You look down at his lips and they seem to be normal. Besides that they're smiling in a confused matter. 

You pull away from John and stand by his side while looking at everyone else. Jane clears her throat and everyone looks at her. "Now would be a good time to introduce everyone." She giggles. Everyone nods in agreement.

"Let's start with the two that brought all of us together." Dirk says as he turns to you and John. You feel John shift a bit so you look at him. He blushing a bit and you find it so adorable. You look back at the group. 

"Name's Dave Strider. " You huff out and wait for John to say his introduction. 

"I'm John..." He whispers. 

"Nice to meet you Johnathan" Rose says as John looks towards the voice. 

You chuckle."That's Rose. She'll sound the most sophisticated out of all of us. " 

John smiles. "Nice to meet you then" 

"Haaaai did you forget about me?" 

"The obnoxious drunkie voice is Roxy. She'll be the drunkiest of us all." Dirk scoffs. 

"You got dat straiht" Roxy slurrs.

Dirk rolls his eyes before introducing himself."Dirk. Dirk Strider." 

You see the green eyed boy smirk. You glance at Dirk and see him smirking also. "Jake English."  The green eyed boy says. 

Dirk bites his bottom lip and looks Jake up and down. Jake does the same and oh god you are so down looking at them now. The girl with the messy long hair giggles slightly." I'm Jade Harley." She says to the group. "And last but not least , Jane Crocker." Jane chuckles. 

"Okay done with introductions! TIme for class kiddies!" You joke which makes John laugh softly. You smile at the sound and turn to John. "I'll walk you to your first class" You wrap your arm around John's shoulder." You don't have to, thank you though."He pushes your arm off of him as Jade walks towards him."John and I have the same first period so I'll be taking him to class." She says as she begins walking with John to class. "Bye you guys." They yell over their shoulders. 

You sigh and turn to Rose. She's waiting for you since you two have the same first period. You nod to the direction you two are going before walking in that same direction. She follows you and waves goodbye to the other's.

* * *

You are now John adn you are walkign to lunch with your big sister Jane. She says that you all have the same lunch together. You're really looking forward into seeing Dave.

Or hearing him. 

You're still not used to your blindness very much. Slowly you are though.  Jane helps you were suitable clothing that matches your style and that also hides your torso and wrists. You know what scars and marks you have on those areas. You feel kind of horrible about it really. You feel like you've caused that whole mess.

Devin did all of this to show you where you are and put you back into place. And to be honest, you think you needed it. 

You shouldn't have gone to a party you weren't invited to. 

You and Jane walk into the cafeteria and you can smell the different aromas of the room. You can hear mostly what everybody is saying to and it's kind of giving you a headache. Having your other senses improve because of your lack of sight isn't such a good thing sometimes. 

You hear Jade and Jake laughing by a near by table and you follow the sound, using your cane to make sure you don't bump into anything or anyone. 

"Hi John" Jade says, the voice traveling directly to you so you know she's looking. "Hi" You reply. She helps you to a seat by someone. You can feel their warmth on your face and sweater.

"Sup dude." It was Dave. Dave is sitting next to you and you can feel your face heating up. 

"John are you alright mate?" Jake questions, his accent thick. 

You shake your head." Yeah I'm fine." 

"You sure? You're face is getting redder as we speak." 

Now you know your face is extremely red. You hear Dave chuckle softly and you shift uncomfortable. You feel all eyes on you now. You're in the center of everything and you can't escape. But you try to anyway. 

You shoot up. " I have to go to the bathroom!" You yell as you run away from the table. You use your cane to guide you and walk away from voices that are too close. Soon enough you're out in a hallway. Or that's what you think. 

You feel around and find lockers. Yeah you're in the hallway. You walk down the hall, feeling onto the lockers to know where you're going.You take some turns and find some doors. 

You place a hand on the doors and find the plack that says what's in the door.You brush your fingers across it to read what it is. One was 'Room 16' another was 'Room 28' . You find a door but you don't stay there very long since you heard moaning and wet sounds. It would probably be soft for anyone else but not for you. This amazing hearing is a curse to you. 

You finally arrive to one door and graze your fingers on the sign. Janitor's Closet. You were about to walk away from it but someone pushes you into it, lips on your neck and an arm around your waist. 

"H-Hey! Let me go!" You shudder. They didn't listen to you as they lift your shirt.You whine. "Please!" 

They shoosh you and it was very masculine. They slip a hand into the back of your pants and you whimper. They slip somehting deep into your ass and you moan and shiver. You brace yourself along the wall as your legs grow weak. Your pants become a little tight also.  

"John!" Dave?

"John, where are you?" Yeah that's Dave. 

The hands that were on your flee quickly and you fall to the floor, shivering slightly. Your muscles clench and unclench around what was in you right now. You think it's a plug. "John!" Dave yells and rushes to your side. You felt the warmth of his presence to tell you so. 

He wraps his arms around you and helps you up. "Are you okay?" He asks. 

You nod." Just a bit tired." 

He picks you up and begins walking. "I'll take you to the nurse so you can rest." 

You smile and wrap your arms around his neck. He hums softly as you do so and you smile. 

"Go to sleep,Egderp." 


	7. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay now i'm updating when i can now. Sorry this is short i'm getting really lost in this story.

You are still John and you are now going home. You and your relatives are riding the bus to get there. Jade and Jake stay at your house because their home is on an island. You shift uncomfortably on the leather seat since you still have a plug in you. 

You refused to take it out in school for the fear that someone might catch you. You couldn't go to the bathroom all by yourself now. Your friends and your teachers are too worried to let you go by yourself. 

Once the bus stopped, you quickly got off along with your sister and your cousins. Your sister grabs your hand and leads you back to your home.Jade and Jake follow behind you. You try to walk as normal as possible but of course it's challenging. 

You four soon arrive to the house, and your Dad greets all of you with a smile. Well you know he's smiling by the way he talks. "Hi Dad" You smile back from where the voice came from."How was everyone's day?" 

"Great" Jane giggles. 

"Fantastic!" Jake yells. 

"Great!" Jade concludes. 

You shrug." It seemed pretty normal for me." You lie. You DO NOT get a plug into your asshole everyday.'Well alright..." You heard the concern in Dad's voice when he said that. He shift from foot to foot, a bit guilty about lying. You had to lie. You'd be causing so much trouble if you told your Dad anything that happened to you. Like ANYTHING. 

You never told him how you got beat up or when you didn't have any friends. You remember seeing those strange people laugh at you when you got hurt also. You remember the girl named Terezi Pyrope and how she bullied you. SHe threatened to hang you once and you were scared of her ever since. You kind of knew she couldn't because she was kind of scrawny but she was still scary. You were a freshmen at this time and she was a Senior. She's gone now and you think she may be a lawyer.

Her  _Sister ,_ Vriska, Is still here.

They actually aren't related but everyone calls them (or called them) the scourge sisters. They were both cruel to everyone, including each other. Vriska is much nicer to you than anyone else. SHe doesn't stop any beatings though but she does help you up after them. She no longer pays attention to you but you don't need her attention, you have Dave now.

You smile at the thought of his name. Dave is so nice and sweet.You can't help but feel light on your feet when you think of him. Are you floating? You think you might be. Dave has swept you off your feet.

But you're not gay. He's doing this all on a friendly level.

"John." You snap back to reality by your Dad speaking to you. "Um yeah?" 

"are you alright?" 

You nod before using your cane to get inside. You whack your stick around till you find the stairs and climb up it.You soon get to your room and you shut the door. You feel around to make sure this is your room before you drop your pants, along with your boxers. You take out the plug with a whimper then throw it somewhere in your room. You pull your boxers back on, not really wanting to wear pants now. You climb into bed and go to sleep, not wanting to do anything but sleep now.


	8. Angered Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning! Self-harm.

You are now Dave and you are heading home with your brother and cousins. You can't stop thinking about John. He ran off because of you and everyone else. And when you found him he was on the floor twitching. You wonder why he was doing that but you didn't question him.

That's rude. 

You did a good thing to take him to the nurse at least. 

You four soon arrive to your house and enter inside. Bro is busy making an Ironic dinner when he hears you guys. "Good Afternoon childern." He yells from the kitchen. You walk into the kitchen to see your Bro in a pink frilly apron. "Fucking hell Bro." You groan. Dirk laughs when he walks in. "Irony at it's finest" He smirks."I do not wish to walk into the kitchen now." Rose excuses herself to her room. "oooooh rossie!" Roxy slurrs before following Rose. 

You walk to your room as your mind drifts back to John. 

You close your door and rest your head on the door. 

You close your eyes and slide down the door to sitting position. You are suddenly tired. Very...Very tired.. You fall asleep not moments later.

 

_~You wake up in a purple room. What happened to your room? You hop off the bed and walk out of the room and down the stairs. That's when you notice the purple of your pants. You look down to see your whole attire is a purple. With pink also. You shrug it off. Who cares about what you're wearing right now._

_You soon arrive to the bottom of the stairs to what seems like forever to find yourself in front of someone that stands out from the whole room's color. This someone is wearing mostly yellow with blue shoes. You stare in awe. Is this an angel? It might as well could be because it's John. And he's smiling with his eyes closed._

_He looks peacful._

_When he opens his eyes though, he has the coldest glare ever to be looking at you. "I fucking hate you.You made me blind. Stay the fuck away from me." He says to you, making your heart shatter. "But John..." You start as tears begin forming under your shades. "Stay the fuck away from me!" He screams and you fall to your knees. "But I love you John... Please I didn't mean to hurt yo-"_

_You were cut off by his hands wrapped around your neck. "I hate you, I don't want to be your goddamn friend because you're a dumbass who deserves to die."_

_You push his hands off you and cough.'What the hell man?" He punches you square across the face, causing your shades to fall off. You grunt and fall to the floor. "And your eyes are red? You demon!" He kicks you. "Don't talk to me ever again" He disappears after that along with everything else. The last of your tears fall as you close your eyes.~_

 

you gasp awake. It was just a dream. Or a nightmare. No No No. It felt real. Oh god John does hate you. You get up crying while grabbing your shaving razor. You break off one of the blades, cutting yourself in the process. You wince but continue. You place the blade onto your arm and make small cut on it. Fuck Fuck Fuck. Okay that's it for tonight. You quickly rush to the bathroom to clean your arm and then the tears. 

When you were done, you went downstairs to go eat, pulling your sleeves down as you do so. 

 

 


	9. An Angel's Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short. And sorry it's late too. Long break but whatever

_You wake up in a yellow room with beads and pearls all around. It looked very beautiful in your opinion._

_Wait... you can see! You smile widely as you look around the room. You honestly missed seeing stuff._

_You stood up from the yellow bed and walked out of the room. You walked down the stairs carefully and soon arrive to the bottom. You look around the wide room and see Dave standing there, all dressed in purple and pink._

_"Dave!" You shouted." I got my Sight back!' Dave turned to look at you and you could see his beautiful red eyes. You froze from the beauty. He rolls them with a groan. "Ugh it's you again."_

_You freeze. "Wh-What?" You stutter out." I wish you died in that fire. After saving you, you turned my life into a living hell. So i'm going to make your life a living hell."  He shuffles over to you and raises his fist. he bring it down on your face and causes you to gasp. He then cracks you in the jaw then in the stomach. "Please no!" you choke out. You think some of your front teeth are broken. "Ha beaverteeth! Four eyes! You're such a faggot. You shouldn't even be here. You shouldn't even be alive."_

_Your crying now."Please i'm sorry! I'll leave you alone just please!!!" You cry more. "I'm begging you..." You fall to your knees in pain and steady yourself with one hand. Dave scoffs before stepping onto your hand. You howl in pain as he cracks your hand."Good night John." He smirks as he walks off. You do end up crying yourself to sleep on the floor._

You gasp awake and look around. Darkness. You mustv'e been dreaming. Thank goodness it was a dream but what if...Dave does hate you? You cry because of what happened in your dream. You made his life into a living hell and what if he wants to hurt you for it? You shivered and wrapped your arms around yourself. Oh god no. You get up and grab your walking stick before you go out of your room to go to the kitchen.


	10. Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this took a while. I'm pretty much updating when I can now. News on my other story; TrainStuck; I'm putting that to a pause because I seriously don't know what I should put anymore. Not to mention, I was planning on having the ending of that story tie to the ending of Homestuck. So yeah, it's going to take a while to finish.

You are still John and you are now going to school with your family members. You haven't told anybody about your little dream and you don't plan on doing so. You hope you don't see Dave either. Or...be around him...? Yeah be around him. You'll try your very best to stay away from him today. 

The day has now ended and you stayed away from Dave the whole time. At least you think you did. You stuck with your family at all times and soon, Jade introduced you to her new friend Karkat. He was an ass but he stuck up for you when Jocks called you names. You were so grateful for him being with you. He walked you to classes when your family couldn't and you kind of can't believe he's doing all this the same day you two met.

"Karkat." You say quietly but he hums in response. "Why are you so nice to me?" You question, turning your head to the direction the voice came from. "Well You're cool I guess. Don't think that I got some platonic crush on you or something because I fucking don't." He responds and you giggle from it. "Well but you're being so nice to me after Jade introduced me to yo-...You like Jade don't you?" You grin evily, knowing now that Karkat was just trying to get you to put a good word in for him. "What no! Egbert, if you think I have red feelings for your cousin or whatever the fuck she is to you, then you better think again, you insufferable douche." He huffs and you laugh a bit more. "Oh my god you do! Don't worry though. I'll keep it a secret...And maybe drop a few nice things about you to her." You smirk and he mutters a 'oh god'.

Two days have passed since that and you were already getting closer to Karkat. He'd mostly talk about Jade and romcoms and you would talk about all of your crushes; trying your hardest to stay off of the topic of Dave kind of being one of your crushes. You told Karkat about your two famous crushes. Jay Baruchel and Nicholas Cage. Karkat gagged when he heard you say Nick Cage was one of your famous crushes but you attempted to swat at him. 

It didn't work.

"Hey John?" 

"Yeah." You say softly. "What about you and Dave?" Karkat questions. You tense and he doesn't seem to notice. "I mean like you two were always great together. What happened that made you two stop talking anymore?" He urges for you to say something but you don't think you can. You know you have to say something about it soon but you don't know how to start it. At least it's with Karkat. Someone you can trust. Besides your sure Karkat doesn't talk to Dave. "Well...I had this crazy dream...And in the dream I could see... I saw everything and it was beautiful. I even saw Dave in the most finest of purples. He even had his shades off and his eyes were so beautiful...They were a crismon red much like a ruby. " You trail off slightly. 

Karkat nudges your arm to get you to keep speaking and you do. "Well he looked amazing but he didn't think I was amazing....He said he hated me...That I shouldv'e died in that fire....Like i'm some burden to him..." You look down and sniff.You can't cry here. Not in front of Karkat. Karkat's rubbing your back. "He could still like you. It's just a dream. You should probably ask, you know." He whispers soothingly. "i'm scared to ask Karkat. He beat me up in the dream...What if he beats me up in school. I'd be helpless and broken." You bury your face into your hands. 

"I'll be there to stick up for you." 

You shake your head. "I'm not doing it Karkat." And that's the last word you're saying in this conversation. Luckily, Karkat gets it and leaves you alone. He gets up and grabs his stuff, leaving your room. 

 

* * *

You are now Dave and you are resting on a bench outside of your school. It's been three days since that dream about John and you haven't spoken to him. You're scared that he might hate you and that heblames everything on you. You did do this to him after all. You had to be such in idiot and just let that innocent angel into a party with demons of all kinds. He burned because of you. He's suffering because of your idiocy. He definetly does not want to be near you. You let out a shaky breath. Trying your best not to cry.  

"Strider." You turn to see a short Albino walking towards you. Wait Albino? There's another Albino? You get up and turn to the kid. "Who are you?" You question, not in the mood to rant. "Karkat Vantas. Don't you dare insult my name or your mouth will be cut clean off." He threats and you hold you hands up in defeat. "Whoa hey I didn't say anything." You use one hand and pretend that your mouth was a zipper. zipping it closed. "Good. Now that I have your attention, I need you to talk to John." You open your mouth to say something but he places his finger onto your mouth. "Shut up. He realizes you probably think he's a burden but he is a good guy. I mean he's in idiot sometimes and-" 

"Hey is not an idiot!" You yell. You couldn't hold it in.You hate it when people insult John like that. Especially behind his back. Karkat looked shocked. "...If you care for him so much...Why aren't you talking to him?" 

You soften, remembering that dream--No, nightmare. You shake your head and sit down. "No reason...Leave me alone." This karkat kid doesn't take the hint and sits down next to you. "Tell me." He orders. You look at him. "Why should I?" You scoff.

"Because I know the truth."

Your eyes widen behind your shades. Is this guy for real? Either way, you guess you could trust him. You sigh. "Well I had this dream... And John was in it. He was wearing the richest gold I have ever seen and his eyes were a beautiful Blue. It wasn't dull like the eyes he has. These were actual livid eyes. ...But he didn't want to see me...He said everything that had happened to him was my fault. Like i'm the bad guy. He hates me for it....I believe him..." You say that last part softly. Karkat gets up quickly.

"This Bullshit!" He yells and you tense slightly because of it. You look up at him, him being taller than you at the moment since you're sitting and he's standing. "What?" You ask. "You two aren't talking to each other because of some dumb dream!? You two are idiots I fucking swear. "

Wait what John had a dream too? "What?" You question again. 

"John had a dream that you thought he was burden. He doesn't hate you at all. He actually complimented you on lots of things. Like your eyes and shit. Apprently you were shadeless in that dream and your eyes were red. But anyway, he's fucking scared to talk to you because of that goddamn dream. You apprently beat him up in the dream and now he's scarred. And here you are, not talking to him because you think he hates you?? Listen to my advice Strider. Grow a fucking bulge and talk to the Egbert."  

You were shocked. John doesn't hate you? You made a huge mistake. He must be terrified of you. You get up and begin running, you turn a little and yell over your shoulder--" Thanks Vantass." You can hear Karkat fuming behind you. You just want to hurry up and apologize to John. Tell him everything. Well not everything...More like just tell him everything but your crush on him.  

That would be weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who's going to the Orlando MegaCon???


	11. Try Again

You are now John again and you are resting on your couch. The Tv plays and You can't find yourself to be that interested in. All you can hear is the words but not seeing the action isn't as fun as you thought. Your father is in the kitchen and so is your sister. You can tell by the smell of Baked goods. You let out a small groan before turning your face into the nearest pillow you could find, your cane falling to the floor. You hate being blind. Not all do you have a disability but everyone around now finds you as a burden. You think back to your dream and how Dave wanted to hurt you. You began to tear up.

Until there is a knock on the door. You assume your Dad went to get because you smelt shaving cream and tobacco pass by. The door opens and you listen closely.

"David?" You tense. Fuck No he's going to hurt you. You put your hand down from the couch in attempt to find your cane but end up falling forward in your hurry. Your head hits the coffee table on your way down and you are now curled up , hands on each side of your head. You grunt and groan as Dave and your Father yell your name. They rush to your side and you think your sister has too. 

"Are you okay?" Dave asks and you tense once more. He notices and wraps his arms around you. You were confused. Why would he hug you like this? He whispers reassurance to you and strokes your hair. "I got him Mr.E." He whispers. Your Dad rubs your back and gets up.  _No No No Don't Leave Me Alone._ You pray for him to come back but he doesn't. Something beside you gets up and leaves as well and you guess Jane just left. Now You are all alone with a guy who wants to kill you. You tremble in fear as Dave picks you up. 

"John Hey dude. Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." He takes you up stairs and you can tell by the way he's walking from when he was on the stairs. You're guessing he takes you to your room after that. When you hit your bed you realize you were correct. You were somewhat too shocked to speak so Dave spoke instead. "Karkat told me about your dream.  I'm so sorry John. For ignoring you. I thought you hated me for making you like this. I had a dream of my own and you...You thought I was a monster. So that's why I stopped talking to you. Guess you can say Strider was being a huge wimp.' He half heartedly chuckles. 

"I'm really sorry John." 

You blink. Wait what? Dave was scared of you? You shake your head. "I don't blame any of this on you. The only thing that this has to do with you is you saving me. I'm so grateful for you doing that Dave." You smile sincerely In a second, he has his arms wrapped around you and you wrap your arms around him. You're smiling into his shoulder and his mouth is a the crook of your neck. Half of you hopes he doesn't do anything but the other half hopes he does. He pulls back and kisses your forehead. You're sure your face is heating up but you continue to smile. 

"Thanks Dave." 

* * *

 The next couple of days were full of great bro things. Dave gave you piggy back rides all through school  when you two had finished your lunch. You two also told Jade how nice Karkat was and she seemed to be interested. You hope they get together. Karkat deserves a great gal like Jade.  Every night Dave would come over and you two would goof around all over the house. Sometimes your father and your sister would join too. Along with Bec. You noticed Jade and Jake are always out, Jake with Dirk and Jade with Karkat. You know for a fact that Jake and Dirk are dating and you hope Jade and Karkat are too.

After a week or so, You do find out they're dating and you couldn't stop hugging Jade. You felt so happy for her and Karkat.  That same night, all of you went out dancing. There was no school tomorrow so you could stay there as long as you want. There were adults after all. Dave, Rose, Jade, and Jane are all eighteen.  Dirk, Jake and Roxy are twenty. You, sadly, being the youngest of the group leaving you at seventeen. You arrive to the restaurant and are soon seated. You smell Dave sitting next to you and Jake is laughing on the other side of you. You actually like who you're next to at the moment.

 

Everyone takes their orders and gets their drinks before they are off to Dance. Everyone except for you and Dave. Dave already called staying with you and you felt happy that he was. "So Egbert. There's um some things I got to tell you." You turn to him, a smile appearing on your lips. "Well um..." He seems hesitant and you kind of don't know why. What horrible thing could you do? "I...I quit working for the Jocks. I've had enough with those dumbasses. Not to mention they still talk about you behind your back. I fucking hate those Douches." He seems angry now but you can't bring yourself to stop smiling. Yeah Dave losing his 'Job' isn't such a good thing but He stood up for you and you're really happy about that. 

You wrap your arms tightly around him--Since you are facing him.  He was hesitant before wrapping his arms around you. You nuzzled into his chest and his grip tightens. This was the most warmest hug you've had in weeks an you seriously don't want to get out of it. 

You want to stay in his arms forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sounds all great now huh? Just wait for the next chapter then. >:3


	12. Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape here yo  
> Like full on rape which is needed in the story. Sorry.   
> I finally got a long chapter though! even though it's not really that long and pretty much average size. As much as I love long chapters I suck at making them.   
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!

You are John and You are going to school once more. Your father got the chance to drop you and your family off at school and you were really happy about that. You had a feeling today was going to be a great day. Your dad drove off after everyone got out of the car.You and Jade begin walking to your first period as you both have a small conversation on random stuff like how oranges were nature sliced or how shoes were made in the 1700's. It was random until Karkat walked over and you changed the conversation to something more intimate. If you could see their faces, you'd know that they were blushing.

Soon enough Dave is added in the mix. You asked where Rose was and He responded--"She got her own weird girlfriend. One that probably glistens in the sun like some weird gay ass vampire." You and Jade snort at that and Karkat is just confused as fuck which makes you laugh more. The bell announcing everyone to go to class rings and so you all do. Jade taking you to class of course. She leads you to your seat and you sit down. The teacher walks in (You can tell from how her heels click the floor). She greets the class with kindness and you couldn't help but smile.

Yeah today was going to be a great day.

* * *

You are still John and now you are at a lunch break. You were lead by Jane to the lunch table and she gets you your food. You begin eating as everyone you know sits down. They all were talking to each other and you couldn't hear Dave in the chatter. "Where's Dave?" You ask. "He had lunch detention." Rose responds with much amusement. "Our teacher believes that Dave isn't as smart as we know he is. She believes Dave needs some extra lessons during our lunch period." You rolled your eyes. Of course he'd getdetention . Everyone falls back into their conversations with what you believe are their 'Partners'.

Jane with Roxy. Jake with Dirk. Jade with karkat. Rose with her Girlfriend whom you still don't the name of. Karkat says her name is Maryam so you'll just go with that. Soon enough all the talking stops and there are small hums and harsh breaths around you. You don't know for sure but you think the all are making out around you. Maybe they think this is a joke but it's actually pretty harsh. You want to say something but you can't find any words. 

Not to mention you don't want your voice to crack because of the tears that want to spill over. You get up silently and begin walking out of the cafeteria like you did the first day you were blind. You found your way out into the silent hallways and began feeling on the walls, lockers, and doors. You read each door with your fingers. You know you can't find your way very well and you always have to feel to see if anything is in front of you. It's kind of annoying but you're patient enough. You find the rooms that you went to that first day. 

Soon finding the Janitors locker. You remembered when you were pushed into that door and  _touched._ You shuddered slightly from that thought and begin walking away. No way in hell are you going to remember that again. You walk down the hall, feeling the lockers as you go and you sort of felt at peace. You turned a corner and smiled. You began dreaming that you were floating in the sunset. You would touch the orange , pink, and purple sky while gliding through the clouds that every child dreamt of feeling. Maybe it would feel like pillows or fluffy cats or maybe even cotton candy. Either way it'd be a dream come true...

"John." 

The voice sounded masculine and like Dave but a little bit deeper and more of a Boston accent. You just figured it was Dave messing with you. "Dave? You know it's not cool when you change your voice like that. It's kind of hard when yo--" Suddenly lips are on your's and damn were they dry and rough. Dave needed some chapstick. You actually don't think this is Dave because you can taste tobacco on these lips. Whoever this was they just stuck their tongue into your mouth and practically stuffing it down your throat. 

You push at them but they grab your wrist tight. You wince as they tighten more around your not so fully healed burned wrists. They bite your bottom lip hard that you think you might be bleeding. You whimper softly but they ignore you.They pick you up and begin carrying you while all you could do was squirm. They shove you into a locker and tell you to stop so you do though you were still very scared. They open a door and carry you inside, throwing you down and you gasp as you land on your back. You hear a click of the door.

You were trapped. 

_This couldn't be happening._

Your pants and boxers were ripped off in seconds. Fingers slid into you and thrusted fast without asking if you were comfortable. You cry out and tell them to slow down. They do and add another finger, speeding back up again in seconds. You tell them to stop or at least slow down and they do the same thing until finally their whole fist was inside you. You were about to scream until they kissed you again. You were practically sobbing at this point. 

_They can't do this to me._  

In seconds, a large, pulsating dick is in you. You arch and sob out. You plead for them to stop but they only grab onto your hips tight and slam into you. You contniune to beg for them to stop and they end up slapping you hard in the face. "Shut the fuck up, faggot." Now you know who it is. Devin. You quiet down. You know what he can do to you. "I know you like this. You're a little slut. Especially for Dave. You just want someone to fuck you hard in the ass because you're a dirty whore." You couldn't help but let more tears fall. 

_It's true now. I am a whore. I'm not a virgin anymore. I'm a whore...I'm a whore._

He slams into you harder and you think you're actually broken now.  You can feel a warm liquid travelling down your back. You know Devin isn't going to be done soon but you wish he would be.

You want this to end.

He did in fact cum soon enough, buried deep in you. You couldn't help but feel slight pleasure from being filled up and you, despite your mind telling you not to, cum with him. He's chuckling. "Dirty fucking slut. I knew you enjoyed it. Guess you don't mind if we have more." You sob some more. "pl-Please no...Let me go..Please.." You're choking on your sobs. He pulls out and flips you over, your face into the ground. He pushes back in and pulls on your hair. You cry out in pain but he tells you to be quiet.

_No No No! I needed to speak! I need someone to help me..._

_  
_He's ramming into you once more and you can definitely feel blood travelling down you leg. Or maybe it's cum. You're not sure but you don't like it at all. You can't take any of this. You want all of this to end and you just want to die.

_I'm a dirty whore. No one wants me. I'm only a sex doll. No one **Loves** me. _

You feel light headed. You think this it for you. You couldn't help but think this was such an uncool death. Dying in that fire wouldv'e been better than dying from intercourse. Wait that happens. Maybe you can pass that you had a heart condition. Devin growls into your ear, telling you to moan his name. Devin soon came once more and you let out a small moan as he continued his thrusting. You didn't moan out a plead to stop that time. You just figured you should at least pretend that you enjoy it. But instead of moaning out Devin's name..

You moaned Dave. 

Devin shoved your face into the ground at that. "What in the ever loving Fuck? I'm the one Fucking you senseless, faggot. Not fucking Strider." You think you have a broken nose now. You sob more as a warm liquid drips from your nose. You feel so weak now. Mentally and physically. You want to say you're sorry but you feel weaker by each thrust into you. Soon enough you're out cold.

_I don't want to die now but I don't want to bring everyone down..._

_  
_== > Be Dave. 

You're not Dave. You're the most nervous guy in the world. Dave is a chill ass motherfucker. Too cool for shit. You are not that guy at the moment because you're panicking about John's absence at the lunch table. 

When you arrived to lunch after explaining to your teacher how smart you really are, John wasn't there and everyone was just macking on each other's faces like no tomorrow. You clear your throat loudly and they all look at you, their faces red. Well except for Dirk's, Roxy's, and Rose's faces. You Stri-Lalondes Don't blush. Except you. Who knows what the fuck happened to you. But anyway, you decided to point out their flaws in the make-out session.

"I guess you guys haven't noticed but there is a male about yee high--" You point out the height as you say it." --who is blind and is missing at this table. I guess you guys didn't notice the the dotted silhouette of the little Egbert because it was damn obvious ya'll were too busy being fuckin' zombies and eating each other's faces. If it wasn't noticed before, I am totally freaking out and if ya'll don't help me find Egbert I am going to piss on all of ya'll in your sleep." You were panicking and your accent was showing. You didn't care at this point and now that everyone's noticed John is gone, they're panicking too. Dirk seems the most calm about it but he's letting his accent slip a bit more also. 

At least he cares. Though you know he does.

You all look around the cafeteria, hoping he'd still be in there. You were so busy in a frantic that you didn't notice Devin leaving the cafeteria.  You all continued to look in the cafeteria till finally, you tell all of them to search the school. You told them to split up and you're running down the halls, screaming John's name. Teachers sometimes come out of their classrooms, asking you what you were doing and you answer them truthfully. They let you go and you continue searching. The bell erupted through the hallways and you felt that all hope was doomed at that point. You were getting desperate but you knew you couldn't break down in front of everyone.  

 You didn't even notice when Devin bumps into you. He's looking at you with anger and he looks pretty exhausted not to mention sloppy. Really sloppy actually. Like he just woke up, threw everything, and walked out the door. You eye him in a confused matter and he glares at you. He then spits in front of you and walks away. You seriously want to stick your foot way up his ass but you don't want you shoes to get dirty. You continue searching and searching till you find a slightly opened janitors closet.

Now you Know looking in a Janitors closet is pretty damn stupid but you're desperate and you'll look in a fucking cookie jar if there was one at this school (Or that you at least know of).  You walk to the door and open it a little bit wider and what you saw made you finally break.

John was passed out on the floor, covered in blood and semen. Semen was on his face, in his hair, and on his shirt. Blood was dripping from his nose and his lips along with his ass. The semen and blood mixed to make a disgusting pink and Dave wanted to throw up. Who would do this to an angel? Who would be so cruel to hur- _ **Break**_  him this badly? You shift forward slightly but decide against it. You want to hold him, yes, but you know what would be a better idea. You stand outside of the door and close it slowly. You need to find a friend. A teacher. Someone!  

You begin running to any teacher you can find. You tell them to call the cops. You never answered them when they said why. You just told them to do it and run to the next teacher. The bell rings and you run into your group. They're all talking about where they looked and they actually seemed to be waiting for  you.   

You were out of breath when you got to them. "Dave? What happened?" Roxy asked, sounding concerned and responsible unlike her normal personality. "J-John...He's in the...Janitors closet.." You Pant out. Dirk was the first to run followed by Jake and Karkat. Jade, Roxy, and Jane follow them as well, Leaving Rose, Kanaya, and you. You were still out of breath and Rose and Kanaya are trying to help you breathe and possibly  have you tell them the situation. You don't think you can. It's too horrifying to say. 

They begin asking you questions and you don't know what they're saying. So you ignore them. You can't stop thinking about the sight you saw. But you need to be with John. You suddenly got your second wind and you are now running back to the Janitors closet. It takes a minute but Rose and Kanaya are following you. When you arrive back to the closet, teachers and the rest of your group is there. They all look broken (Except for Dirk. He just looks pissed and only you know this because you've been with him long enough.). You're torn as you look at John. Some students peek out of their classrooms to get a look but they can't see John very well.

"Did you call 911?"

The teachers nodded at once. "Along with Mr.Egbert. And Bro. They'll becoming here soon." Dirk responds turning to you. He looks really pissed. Like he might break a wall. You know he does this because he does care about John a lot. Not in the same sense as you but more like a brother. He actually told you this and you were happy to hear it.  Dirk gets up and walks to a locker and you can tell he's about to punch it. "Dirk." You say sternly and he turns to you, his gaze softening. Jake emerges from the closet and walks to Dirk, holding him close. Dirk hugs him tight and Jake does the same. 

Everyone's silent. Even as the police come in and investigate. They take samples of the semen on the different places of John's body. Soon, they put John's body on a stretcher and haul him out of the building. You and the group follow along with two of the teachers. Bro and Mr.Egbert are outside at that time and both of their lips drop into a worried frown. They were soon by the stretchers side though the paramedics wouldn't allow them to get too close. You want to follow them but you can't. The love of your life is on a stretcher once more and you can't help but think to yourself that you're the worst best bro in history.

Jane was allowed to go in the ambulance truck with John and Mr.Egbert took his car. Your family got into Bro's car and Kanaya ended up having a car of her own to take Jade, Jake and Karkat. You all knew where you were going  and it didn't matter how you got there. You just wanted to see John. And once you get to

You're keeping him in your arms for the rest of eternity. 


	13. Rest

You are now John and you have no idea where you are. You know you're on a bed but it's too uncomfortable and foreign to be your own. You feel numb but when you tried to sit up, a shooting pain erupted through your body. You whimper slightly and lay back down. You can't see or move.  Not to mention you are really hungry. You feel really empty...You just want someone to help you. So you say the first name that comes to mind.

"Dave?"  

Something beside you moves and you seriously hope it's Dave. 

"John?" It is. 

"Thank goodness you're here! Where am I? What happened?" You ask. Dave stayed silent and you now remember what did happen. 

Devin raped you. 

"Oh god..." You say softly, curling up a bit no matter how much it hurts."It's okay John. We're getting the guy who did this. It's going to be fine. You're going to be okay." He keeps whispering reassurance to you saying that they'll get the guy who did this to you. The thing is, you don't want them to get the guy. You deserved that. You whimper out. "I don't want this.." You whisper. 

"I know John. We'll find him and give him what he deserves." Dave begins petting your hair and you begin to sob.  _No No No I don't deserve this reassurance._ You begin to squirm, trying to get away from Dave's warm arms. "Dave please...I don't need this...I don't deserve this. Just go please. " You whine and sob as you pull the covers over your head to end the conversation. Dave is silent for the most part. you can hear shuffling, then footsteps, and finally a curtains being pulled. You decide that maybe would be the best time to rest. 

 

 

* * *

You are now Dave.

But you're crying. 

John just turned you away and yeah you'd be fine with that, from what bad luck John is having now. But you're crying because John blames this on himself.God, You want to just hug him tight and keep him warm and kiss him and tell him beautiful he is. You're so sappy but you're in love. You want to do many things to him. Except for fucking of course. After all of this, You see John as the most precious vase in the world. You would never break that vase and you would cherish him for the rest of your life. 

You might even make people pay to look at it. 

In your little mind rant, Bro walks in and taps you on the shoulder. You turn and he sees the tears on your cheeks. A silent conversation commences and suddenly his arms around you. You don't sob. You're too numb to do anything other than let tears fall down your cheeks.

You stay in this position for a while before Bro tells you to come home with him. You nod but decide to look at John again. You open the curtain and see that John was still under the covers. You fix his positioning so he doesn't get harmed from the IVs or sore from the bad positioning. You place a kiss onto his forehead before going with Bro outside of the hospital. 

* * *

 

=> Be the man with the fedora.

You are now that man and You prefer to be called 'Dad'. But at the moment you don't have your fedora on and you want to be called the sleeping man in the house. Of course you're not the only man, having your nephew Jake being in the house, But you honestly don't care. It's 3 in the morning and you're in a deep sleep. 

_"Father help me. Father save me! Please!"_

_You're in a panic. Your Son needs you but you don't know where he is. "Son? Where are you?"  You yell back. "Over here!" He suddenly screams and you're running to where you heard his voice. A large and old church is now in front of you with the thickest black smoke you have ever seen coming from it. People are standing around watching the church on fire as your son screams from the inside. Two teenagers are outside, one passed out on the floor as the other one is trying to get in, yelling out 'Johnny' as they do so._

_They looked like greasers but you didn't care at the moment. Your son is in that fire and you sure as hell are getting him out. You run to where the teenager is and bust down the wall that stands in between you and your John.  You see John trapped underneath a piece of the roof. he's coughing and his face is full of pure ash and soot. The teenager beside you, rushes in and takes off the flaming piece of wood. You help him and pick up your now passed out son. You run outside of the church as the teenager behind you follows, pleading for Johnny to stay alive._

_you looked back at the teenager and yes this kid is a greaser. He had many burns all over his arms. Poor kid. You look back at your son and see that he is full of burns and scars. "He won't make it." A voice in your head says and you tear up. No that's wrong he will make it. The ambulance soon arrives and takes your son away from you. They were old looking ambulance trucks, one that looked almost like a hearse. You hoped inside one as the other two teenagers go into there own ambulance trucks, the one still conscious struggles against them a lot. You turn to the doctors. "Will he be alright?" You ask. One of them turns to you and opens there mouth."Beep."_

_Wait what?_

_More beeps follow that one and your whole world turns dark_

You sit up with a large gasp as the beeps continue. The menu of "The Outsider's" continues to play as you cradle your head. No wonder you had that weird dream with the greasers. You feel asleep after watching this heartbreaking movie. Why did you even think of watching this movie when so many people die in it. 

One of them having almost the same name as your son.  

BEEP. 

Oh that's right your phone is ringing. You grab it and answer with a Gruff "Hello?'

"Mr.Egbert." The  feminine voice on the other end replied.

"Ah yes that's me. What's wrong?"

"We have found the boy Who sexually assaulted your son. " 

You suddenly have found all interest. "Who was it?" 

The sound of ruffling of papers comes from the other end. "A 19 year old with the name of Devin T. Martin. He goes to the same school as your son. He has been in court on various occasions but has been proven Not guilty. " The voice replies and you nod the that person cannot see you.

"Anything else I many need to know about this?" You write down a couple of things.

"Court would be held in a week or so.  You may sue if you'd like."

"Yes I would like to sue him."

"Alright then. I will put that in for how much money are you putting in for this sir?"

You think about it for a bit before saying a number.  The woman on the other end says if that's all and you confirm it. "Have a good rest of your night, Mr.Egbert. I apologize waking you in this hour." 

"It's alright. Thank you." You hang up and decide to call the Striders. Even though it's not gentelmanly to do such a  thing. You call them anyway. Mr.Strider picks up the phone. 

"Hello?" 

"Ah Mr.Strider. It's Mr.Egbert. We found out who did this to my son." 

"Who was it?!?!? Tell me so I could fuck him up and bury him six feet under the ground." You suddenly hear Dave's voice. 

"Excuse me David. Watch your language. And do not worry I plan on taking this man to court. It was a nineteen year old with the name of Devin Martin." You explain. 

"I should've fucking known!! I'm going to kill him!" Dave sounds furious. 

"Dave calm down. We'll get this settled. He'll be put into prison after the court is over. " 

"You better have taken all of his money, Mr.Egbert. That little shit deserves to be broke." Dirk's voice is heard. You couldn't help but realised that the Strider's do care a lot about the people they love. Their accents show a lot now as well along with various verses of colourful language.

The conversation goes on for a bit more before you hang up, telling them to go to sleep. You turn off the Tv after showing the Curtis Brothers. You suddenly feel as though The Curtis brother's are like the Strider Brothers. PonyBoy Being Dave, SodaPop being Dirk, and Darry being Bro. You chuckle to yourself. The Strider's are nothing like the Curtis brothers. You lay back down on your bed and fall asleep as soon as your face hits the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess which movie I just recently watched? :P


	14. BAD NEWS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serious shit

Okay so first things first,

I'm giving up on this fanfiction.

I don't want to but I got lost on what I was going to do in the plot so I was just going to overall end it. I loved this fanfiction so much and I love the ones who stayed with it for a while but I can't write any more of this at the moment. Mainly because I'm lost where everything is and I messed up a couple of small details. Shit is hitting the fan here. 

GOOD THING THOUGH 

I won't be writing anymore BUT YOU, as a fan, will. I will gladly give this Fanfiction to another author in order to:

1) Continue where it left off

2) Start It all over 

3) Continue but change a couple of things. 

I want this fanfiction to keep going but I can't continue it. 

Just comment if you want to work on this...Work..? 

Sincerely,

 

Heroesbreath.

P.S. Saying that you have to take this  specific work to edit because I want to read everything you write. I promise I'm not weird. 

You could make your own work though and use this idea. I don't mind..

Anyway, Bye. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah...serious.


End file.
